


Thirst

by MeenJeeMarch



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 16:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeenJeeMarch/pseuds/MeenJeeMarch
Summary: Every human who want to live the long live learn to avoid the Vampire’ hunt, but not this one.





	Thirst

_Everyone know that all the Vampire are thirst for blood, especially blood of virgin maiden._  
They are the living corpse that hunt people at night, driving people away from street after the sunset.  
They can lure human with the words full of spell and always ask permission to get in people’s house.

 

_Every human who want to live the long live learn to avoid the Vampire’ hunt._

 

“Please! Please! Don’t follow me!” The blond hair boy scream while running in fear for his life. It’s the dark night without the moonlight and he tried hopelessly to lose the chaser in the forest. His weak legs are trembling and his eyes are wild as he was catched by trap the chaser set. His legs hurt and he can’t run anymore.

“Please, please. I didn’t hurt anyone. Please don’t hurt me” The blond hair boy begged, try to make his body small without transform to be bat, because he know that the chaser still can catch him easily in his other form. It’s not the first time he was chase by this hunter. He stare at the one red-eye young hunter that stand tall before him.

 

_Everyone know that all the Vampire are evil because they’re thirst for blood.  
But has anyone realized that human can also thirst for blood as much Vampire?_

 

“I catch you again, Bat” Hunter said in monotone.

“Please let me go! I swear I didn’t visit any town! I just want to live in silent in the forest!” 

 

_Why only hunter can have more right to kill for joy while Vampire kill only for lives?_

 

“I can’t let any Vampire live freely. You are the threat to human.”

“But you are the one who know best that I didn’t attack human! You keep chasing after me for a year already!!”

The blond hair vampire shout, annoyed by the hunter’s attitude, because that was unreasonable. Most Vampires need blood every three day and he already has starve himself from human blood for a year already. He hated that he got chased by hunter everywhere he go. He never has a chance for sleeping peacefully in coffin because he don’t have any. He got killed many years ago in the forest and no one care to find his body and bury it. He woke up as a vampire and spend years crying about how his unfortunate life become. He might have bite some people but he never kill or turn anyone to vampire because he hate his vampire life. And this hunter! Mr.Bored-face hunter keep chased after him for no reason!

“You have bite me before so I know you will thirst for blood again”

“No! That’s a one-time thing!! It was your fault that you are bleeding and then come too close to me!!” The blond hair vampire shout angrily at him.

“So, that’s mean if someone’s bleeding and you want to drinking it, it’s not your fault then.”

“Hello!! I was living alone in the deep forest when you tried to chase after me with bleeding arm at that time. You provoke me on the purpose! Who gonna walk through that fucking deep forest with that state except you!”

“You are swearing. Are you turn into violence now?” Hunter said in monotone again and the Vampire boy want to scream.

“Shut up you fucking idiot! I hate that I became Vampire OK!? I want to keep living with no disturb in forest! Stop fucking chase after me you ass hole! I hate you. I hate your face and your fucking orange bag! Orange!!”

The blond Vampire dig his fingers in the dirt, tried to summon some power and turn his body into bat. He want to be away from this stupid hunter now. He can fly only few second and then fell to the ground after the holy bullet piece through his wing. He cry in pain as the hunter boy approach him slowly with the silver gun in his hand. Even he only have one eye left. He didn't miss the shot. He place his foot on the top of right wing of the bat as he said.

"Return to your human form now, Bat. Or else, I will shoot your other wing"

"Are you sure that you are not the one who is the evil or the psychopath here? You fucking bastard!!" The small bat complain in his high-pitch voice.

"Swearing is not going to help you any better, Bat. Why are you keep doing it?"

"Because I have some fucking feeling, not a robot like you!!" The bat transform back to his human form to shout again. The dark hair hunter didn't step away off the wing that transform to become human hand. "Just kill me or do some fucking thing you want to do already! I'm really really getting tired of your face and your voice right now!"

"And just now that's you are starting to understand what I tried to say after all this time"

As after the dark hair boy said that, the blond-hair vampire feel something in the atmosphere switch. His heartbeat become too loud in his ear, and suddenly he feeling cold like in the middle of winter. Vampire can’t stand the cold because they're already dead. Their body will become very stiff as the lack of the warm blood to run through their muscle. They might have some magic power, but they're need the body that can move. The Vampire boy starve himself for too long already and now, only alive at the hunter mercy.

"So you want something from me while I'm alive?" The Vampire tried to test with his voice.

"Yes. That's why I didn't kill you at the first chance I got"

As far as the vampire boy know, the orange bag hunter let any monster out of his range of his gun before. And the blond hair vampire got this hunter at his heel for a year already.

The Vampire feel piss now that he just realize that.

"What do you want then?" he asked.

"Feeling" the answer slip out of the hunter's mouth as if it's something very plain to see.

"What!!!"

"Yes"

"Feeling what!!"

The one red eye stare stupidly at the blond like he was the dumbest thing in the world. Instead of say other word, he bring out the knife from his belt and cut himself on index finger. The vampire eyes went wild as he’s smell the delicious blood that he has taste it before. His brain screaming how hungry he has been. He remember the flavor, the warm, the energy that will run through his body if he just drink a drop of them.

He suddenly feel hunger and thirst.

"You are feeling something right?" the hunter asked.

The Vampire boy turn his face away from the sight of red liquid as if he don't see them, he won't smell them either.

"W-why you ask me that?" The vampire stuttered "You must feel pain when you hurt yourself, do you?"

"No. I feel nothing."

"Seriously??"

"I don’t feel pain or afraid. I always do everything for my people to survive. But after so many years of trying to maintain everyone's life, to hunt, to hurt, and to get hurt. I started to feel nothing."

 

_Nothing to interest. Nothing up to challenge as he getting better at his job, as his friend can go separate way. No goal he cannot achieve. His feeling become dull._

 

"I can make a hundred plan to capture vampires, and still you are the weirdest of all. You run away when you smell human blood. You look scared at very little thing. I was curious, that's why I’m interest in you. One year ago, when you bite me after I corner you..."

 

_The hunter still remember that day very clearly. Hunting for vampire become as easy as breathing to him, but now he was chasing after this weird vampire for two days already. All the usual plan and trap are not seem to work with this one so he need to think in the new way to make new strategy. When his patience pay off and he finally can get close to see the vampire boy shocked face._

 

"I feel alive"

 

_He know how to deal with vampire when are thirst for blood, he has saw enough. Sometimes he even used his own blood as the decoy. They bare their fangs like wild animal, show off their power to make human tumbling in fear. They are think less when they are on instinct, so he always have the trump card on that chance. But this blond-hair vampire is different and his strange beauty is very distract to him._

 

_He didn’t expect all the thing will turn out like this. Vampire should jump to him when he act like he left his guard down, but this one is jump away like he was the holy water. All vampires pin their victim down, dominate human to bite the neck, but that time he panic that he will lose the chance to capture him. He shoot the vampire at back, stop him from run away by pin human's enemy down with both of his bare hand. His right arm still bleeding and his gun is out of reach. The smell of their blood are very strong in the air and look like it’s mess the vampire’s head badly. The blond boy overpowered him and bite his shoulder hard._

 

_And it's not just the pain that he feel..._

 

"I feel lust when you bite me"

 

_It's like the fire was lit inside him. It’s like all the emotion that he never feel come back to him in the full force, make his body shiver with the bliss, the strong desire, the obsession. It's feel like his blood is singing and the feeling lust control his body. Telling him to take the pleasure from the body in front of him. He knew vampire’s fangs have poison which every human will experience it differently depend on how their body react. Some of victim died in fear and pain, but some look so peaceful like they just asleep. Some victim addict to the vampire bite like a drug and tried to offer themselves to experience it again and again until they died. It messed his mind like the blood mess the vampire's logic. He take their pants off fast, not caring if the vampire still drinking his blood. He use the vampire body for his own pleasure, he fuck the vampire hard on the ground of dirt in the forest without caring about anything, like he become some kind of animal. He didn’t know what he was anymore but most importantly…_

 

"It’s make me feel human again"

 

_It’s like all the emotion that he never feel come back to him, make his body shiver with the bliss. When he come back to himself again in the morning, he wake up naked and the vampire was already gone._

 

“It’s just vampire's poison" the Vampire is now trembling in fear.

 

"Bite me again, Slaine"

_..It's not only vampire can thirst for blood.._

"You are crazy, orange"

_..and thrist for warm.._

"You are mine now.."

_..so did the human.._

           "....and forever" 

===========

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I write for last halloween but can't found any idea to continue the story, so I just hang it like that and never post anywhere.   
> I'm sorry for my bad grammar. English is not my mother language but I like to read a lot of fiction in here so I tried to return the favour by writing something in English. This is all I can do, sadly just only one success from many years. Thank you for reading. Please feel to leave the comment or fixed my grammar.


End file.
